Liquid crystal display technology is widely used in televisions, mobile phones, and public information display. The liquid crystal displays are mainly divided into twisted nematic type (abbreviated as TN), vertical-aligned type (abbreviated as VA), in-plane switching type (abbreviated as IPS). Among these types, the vertical-aligned type liquid crystal display has a high contrast ratio, and a wide viewing angle. Thus, vertical-aligned type liquid crystal display is widely used in liquid crystal display apparatuses having large sizes.
With a development of the display technology, multi-domain display technology is appeared in the vertical-aligned type technology field. In the multi-domain display technology, an alignment of the liquid crystal included in one sub-pixel area is divided into multiple domains under an application of an electric field. A luminance difference between the liquid crystals included in different domains compensates or counteract with each other in each angle direction. Thus, in each sub-pixel area, multi-domain liquid crystal display can be achieved and wide viewing angle can be provided. However, in the prior art, a gap exists between two sub-pixel electrodes, which are adjacent to each other and are included in respective two different sub-pixel areas, and crystal alignment directions are different in the vicinity of the gap. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the eight-domain liquid crystal alignment, a gap exists between two adjacent sub-pixel electrodes 152(i) and 151(i+1). In the vicinity of the gap, the liquid crystal alignment has dislocations and this may cause a dark area when being displayed. In FIG. 1, 152(i) represents a second sub-pixel electrode corresponding to the gate line disposed in row i, and 151(i+1) represents a first sub-pixel electrode corresponding to the gate line disposed in row i+1.
Thus, how to avoid the dislocation of the liquid crystal alignment in the gap area between two sub-pixel electrodes that are included in two adjacent sub-pixel areas, and therefore provide a display apparatus having no dark area during a display is a problem to be solved in the technology field of the current liquid crystal display.